


Dick Appointment/Sexual Healing

by Goldielochs



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Smut, awkward conference call, is a desk chair a throne?, over the desk stuff too, reference of past trauma, under the desk stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Set in the future when Hades and Persephone have to sneak around in their relationship with each other or face the wrath of Demeter, Persephone still finds ways to fill up Hades calendar and Hades fills her up too.





	Dick Appointment/Sexual Healing

* * *

Someone knocked on his office door. Without taking his eyes away from his forecasting report he spoke loudly over a large cigar, “It’s a glass door, if you get smudges on it I’ll--” Hades looked up from his computer. “Oh!” Shocked, he stood up, bumping his knees on the top of the desk. His secret girlfriend stepped up towards his elevated office. Blue petal like a bread crumb trail behind her as she approached an unsure fate. She looked up at him with heavy eyelids. “Persephone. I wasn’t expec--”

The fluffy coat around Persephone’s shoulder fell to the floor in a pile of fur, fabric, and diamonds. 

Hades gulped and choked on his own cigar. Underneath that fluffy coat wasn’t much else. Pink legs in thigh high socks stepped towards him. Her plaid mini skirt lifted as she sat on his desk. 

Spying her bare pink ass, Hades straightened his tie before asking mischievously, "Do you have an appointment?" He sat back down casually, and puffed a line of smoke from his cigar, enjoying the view.

"Well, actually." Persephone leaned across his desk and tapped on his day planner. "I was hoping I could squeeze you in." She pushed her breasts together and battered her eyelashes innocently. 

Hades hands twitched on his keyboard. “I think you mean,‘you were hoping _ I _ could squeeze you in.” 

“No.” Persephone placed a hand on his laptop and closed it down. “I meant what I said.” 

A blush rose behind Hades cheeks and the front of his pants tightened. “Let me just. Pencil you in.” Without taking his eyes off her, and her lips, her neck, her waist, her cleavage, or her thighs, Hades grabbed a pen and opened up his planner. He picked a random page and scribbled something in the margins. Then with a sudden movement he flung his planner off the desk, the pencil cup with it. The writing utensils scattered on the floor as he rose back up and took Persephone into his hands. Right before his lips crashed against hers he shifted to the side. 

He drew a deep steadying breath. “Hey, boys.” He spoke into a microphone at the corner of his desk. “We’re going to have to postpone this conference call.” 

“Dammit, Hades.” Zeus’ voice crackled from the other line. “You couldn’t have just let the call keep _ going _could you?”

“Hades, my dude. You’ve been holding out on us.” Poseidon chimed in.

“Now, now. There’s nothing untoward happening with me and Miss Persephone. Get your brains out of the gutter.”

“BUT!!” They both interjected and then Hades pressed the off button. He flung the call system too from his desk and leaned back over to Persephone. 

“Sorry about that.” Hades hopped that hadn’t ruined their momentum. 

She grabbed his tie in her hand and twisted it around her wrist, pulling him closer. “Nothing untoward happening, huh?” She breathed on his throat. 

“Sure.” Hades bent down and glided his nose along her jawline. His fingers just ever so slightly brushing against her wrist. Their breath collided hot on each others skin. “Our relationship, Miss Persephone is irreproachable. Completely appropriate and--” Persephone nipped at his ear while one hand slide down his chest to his belt buckle. “Absolutely innocent.” His eyes roamed over her body like a sailor seeing land on the horizon. Then he caught her round eyes. Suddenly, Hades wrapped his hands around her bare midriff, just under her white crop top, and pulled her fully up onto the desk. His forehead rested against hers.He whispered frantically, breaking out of character, “I’ve missed you.” 

She smiled. “I’ve missed you too.” Persephone began to push his suit coat off his shoulders, but then she got caught up by his deltoids. Had he been working out? Her hands rubbed back and forth across his shoulders and down his shoulder blades. 

“Did anyone see you?” He asked intensely, not letting her move even an inch away.

“No.” 

“You weren’t followed?”

“No.” Persephone smiled, finally managing to wiggle the coat off. 

“You know there could be--” Persephone placed a finger on the King of the Underworld’s lips. 

“Nothing can stop us from being together. No one can either.” She leaned in and replaced the finger on his mouth her own and kissed him deeply, feeling his soft skin give way to her. He held her close and then sighed.

“I just don’t want you to get into trouble.” He played with a lock of her hair. 

“Oh, it’s much too late for that.” Persephone grinned. She pulled her feet up in front of her and then balancing with her arms behind her on the desk, she kicked Hades chest slowly so that he sat down in his chair and wheeled back. Hades raised a questioning eyebrow, before grabbing her foot still on his chest and kissing the top of the sock. He looked up her leg, over her shins, her knees, her thighs, to the beginning of her skirt. From this position, nothing of her was barred from his vision. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. Hades cigar fell to the floor before fizzing out of existence. Persephone placed her other foot onto his shoulder and pressed him down into the chair further, afraid he might advance up in excitement, but she had him right where she wanted him. “I’m loads of trouble now. Some might even call me,” She licked her lips. “Naughty.” 

Hades shivered. When he spoke again, his voice came out low as if from under the earth itself. “And why do they call you that?”

Persephone’s foot dragged down his chest and rubbed at the growing bulge in Hades pants. “Apparently my new boyfriend is a bad influence.” 

A flash of hunger seized him and he tilted forward, his hands running down her leg right towards the places her mini skirt didn’t cover, but she slammed him back down again. “Ah-ah.” She shook her head. “We’re being -- what did you say, irreproachable, innocent, and appropriate.” 

Hades clicked his mouth. “Then what do you call this?” He gestured to her foot still fondling his crotch. 

“Well.” Persephone smiled coyly. “Mother said you’re not allowed to touch me.” 

Hades winced and cold steel slipped through his veins. 

“But,” Persephone continued, dropping her legs to the edge of the desk. “She didn’t say anything about this.” The goddess of spring bent forward and undid his zipper. The bulge behind his briefs filled out the new available space. Without hesitation, she slid off the desk and got onto the floor before the king of the underworld. Grinning up innocently, she pinched her own nipples through her white shirt until the dark fushia of her nipple showed through. 

“Are you dressed like a promiscuous school girl to taunt me?” He asked amused and frustrated. The thigh highs and the plaid skirt. . .

She leaned back on her thighs and shrugged. “I am a promiscuous school girl.” Persephone paused. “For you.” She clarified.

Hades’ fingers reached for her, nearly hooking on the bottom of her shirt, but then he gripped the armrests and gasped as her small hands released him from the fabric prison. 

Persephone bit her lip and mewled just at the sight of him and the thought of what she would do with him. Persephone hands caressed his inner thigh, drawing ever closer to his root. “You’re wrong you know.”

“Apparently about a great many things.” Hades said through clenched teeth, bracing himself. “What specifically this time?”

“You said once that you have no worshippers.” She took a deep breath and rose up on her knees.“You have one.” 

Hades eyes rolled back as she took him up into her small warm hands. Pumping from the base and pulling through, her hands pushed his sheath across his crown and back down again. He groaned involuntarily. She moved rhythmically, mimicking the motions of her own hips, grinding at the floor. He grew even more, the soft skin tightened to its limit filled with the lusty blood of a powerful god. Her hands worshiped him. She wanted her mouth to sing his praises too. 

She leaned forward and , gently, kissed his crown. A smile spread her lips around him as his tender member twitched excitedly. But then Hades pushed her away suddenly. 

“S-s-sorry.” Hades began to pant and he held her head in his hand, softly, but turned her away from his cock. “Uh.” He took a deep breath and an adorable little v formed between his eyebrows. “S-s-sorry.”

Persephone blinked, feeling somehow cut off and vulnerable. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked concerned. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-n-n-n-no.” Hades finally got out after a moment of insufferable stuttering. His fist clenched, angry at himself. He shook his head and laughed darkly. “I. . . have issues.” He sighed and looked apologetically down at Persephone. “It’s not you.” 

“What. . . what just happened?” Persephone was trying to understand the vibe now. 

Hades swallowed painfully. “It’s kind of silly really.”

“I’m sure it’s not.” Persephone empathized and leaned her head on his thigh. _ (AN: I need a shirt that says “thicc thighs & empathize”) _

“Here.” Hades picked Persephone up off the floor and cradled her to his chest. In his lap, she felt his erection still warm and thick against her bare cheeks. He drew in a deep breath and gently glided a finger tip across her bottom lip. 

“You’re avoiding the subject.” Persephone spoke around his finger.

“I don’t want to ruin the mood.” 

“Come on, Hades.” She kissed his palm. “You know what we agreed on. We’d lie to everyone else, as long as we tell each other the truth.” She kissed him again and then sat upright on his lap. “So, why don’t you want me to--” Persephone tried to find a tactful way of saying it, then shrugged and just said, “--suck your dick?” 

Hades blushed. “I’ve never let anyone. . .” He swallowed. “Uh, anyone… ” 

“Suck your dick?”

“Yeah.” Hades scratched the back of his head and stared up at the ceiling. “Still. . . dealing with . . . you know. . .”

Persephone shrugged. “No, I don’t.” 

Hades placed a hand over his eyes and hurriedly said, “It’s so stupid. I realize it doesn’t make sense. But I still have n-n-n-n-n-n-nightmares about being eaten.” He shivered but it wasn’t the good kind. “S-s-s-s-so _ that _ makes me nervous.” 

“Oh!” Persephone’s eyes widened. “Oh gosh, I didn’t realize.”

“How could you?” Hades sighed. 

“Damn.” Persephone shook her head and nuzzled into his chest. “I really wanted to-” She stopped. She wanted to know what he tasted like. Wanted to know what he felt lick against her tongue. Wanted to swallow him. But these words might trigger painful memories if she spoke them so directly allowed. “I just wanted to make you feel good. But you're not being silly at all. Sorry. I won’t try that again.” 

“What?” Hades blinked. “You won’t?” 

“N-no.” Persephone walked two fingers across his pectoral muscles, wishing she had been able to spring his button down apart earlier. “Not unless you’re comfortable with it. I don’t wanna push you into something you don’t want to do.” She kissed his jaw. “I’ll think of something else.” She let her legs fall to either side of his hips. “I’ve got a few other things in mind.”

While he once again moved a finger along her lip, Hades contemplated something. His eyebrows furrowed, knit together in concentration. 

“Or, Should I?” Persephone motioned for the door. “Should I go?” 

“Don’t you dare.” Hades grabbed her thighs. He wheeled the chair forward until her rump hit the edge of the desk. His bent down and kissed her, not letting go of her legs. She moved up on him. Hades let Persephone open his lips apart with her tongue and she drunk him up into her kiss. 

He pushed her up, back onto the desk and spread her legs apart. He began to kiss along her thighs nearly nibbling the bottom of her mini skirt. 

“Now, Hades.” Persephone leaned back on her elbows. Her feet found some kind of footing on the arm rests besides Hades. “I believe this _ was _ specifically forbidden.” 

“What?” Hades grinned ruefully as he moved the skirt out of the way. “This?” He slid his lips right to the center of her desire and gently prodded her bud with his tongue. Persephone moaned. Her hands flexed involuntarily knocking of a pile of folders to the floor. “So, you’re saying that I should stop?” Hades asked between sucking up her little flower between his teeth and then massaging her back down with his tongue. 

“Don’t--” Persephone mewled. 

“Don’t what?” Hades eyed her over her mons and over her breast, to her wilting expression. 

“Don’t stop.” She ordered.

“As you wish.” Hades feasted again, with a new urgency in the strength of his tongue. Persephone moaned again. One of her hands clutched around her own breast and held on for dear life, and the other reached down between her legs and into his white hair. She massaged the top of his head, keeping him on task. He flicked his tongue around her like the flames of desire itself. The constant rolls of delight as she twitched and shivered beneath him, kept him going. At one point he grabbed her legs and shrugged them up on top of his shoulders so that her hips were in the air. He held her to himself and lapped at her pleasure deliriously. Her fingernails scratched along his scalp now before she pulled them weakly to her chest. Her cries and moans growing more desperate, more intense. Hades spelled her name in the greek alphabet with the movement of his tongue. Persephone. Persephone. Persephone. His own kind of worship to her. She bucked underneath him but he held her steady. Her toes curled on his shoulders. 

“Persephone.” He murmured against her, sensing how close she was. She tensed up suddenly and then fell back all at once upon his desk, overcome with a ricochet of intense pleasure. He kissed her pleasure softly. Like rose petals, he kissed her under lips too. Kiss her thighs. An electric current she would gratefully die by zinged through her. 

Hades kissed her belly. He pulled her shirt up and grabbed her breast into his mouth and she moaned again as he fondled her sensitive skin with this lips. He stood up to continue forward by kissing along her clavicle. Kissed her throat and dragged his teeth up to her jaw. She shivered again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips close to hers. 

He hovered over her. His eyes concentrating again. That adorable v appearing between his eyebrows.

“Yes?” Persephone booped his nose. “Can I help you?” 

“I think you can.” He said with the same brooding expression. Then suddenly he crashed his lips against her and kissed her with a new determination. 

Persephone positioned herself under him, ready to be taken fully and completely. They’d said they wouldn’t anymore, but that was a preposterous thing to promise. That was like trying to take oxygen out of the air. But then Hades pulled away. “Do you still wish to. . . eat the pomegranate seeds?”

“Huh?”

“You know.” Hades blushed.

“You mean suck your dick?” Persephone grinned. 

“Well. Yeah.”

“Mhm.” Persephone nodded. She stroked his forearm that rested on her chest. “If you’re okay with that.” 

“I want you to.” He said finally. “I-” He took a deep breath and said with utmost sincerity. “I trust you.” The statement hung in the air collecting weight until it hit the ground.

Persephone beamed and pushed up into a sitting position, kissing him recklessly while they both moved back to Hades chair. She sat in his lap again, moving to the side so that she had easy access to Hades’ family jewels while they made out. He grumbled delightfully, as she pumped him in his hand and he throbbed uncomfortably for her. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Persephone promised.

“I know.” Hades kissed her hair, holding back a sudden surge of emotion. 

“I want you to feel good.” Persephone explained and then once again kneeled before him, softly taking her position in front of his modern throne. “You deserve that.” She angled his cock up and brushed her lips across his crown. “You deserve this.” She kissed his cock and pushed through until he had broken through the seal of her lips. Finally fulfilling her promise to worship him, she pressed her lips along his shaft and bobbed on him. Her tongue played with the hood of his foreskin. Hades breath hitched. She kept an eye on his expression, waiting for him to anxiously freeze or push her away again. But as she continued to charge him up within her mouth, the more and more Hades fell into the complete intoxication of pleasure. He gulped and gripped her hand to his chest. 

Meanwhile Persephone absolutely squirmed in happiness for the waves of pleasure she was able to bestow upon him. She could feel him on her tongue, quiver. Pride swelled up inside her just as his swelling member, hot, and throbbing twitched between her lips. 

She pulled out for air. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hades panted lazily.

“You don’t want me to stop?”

“No.” Hades shook his head with heavy eyelids. “You’ve bewitched me,” He said finally able to form an actual sentence together. He was thoroughly convinced that Persephone’s mouth had invoked some kind of invocation. The sensations of her tongue rubbing along the veins of his shaft, pulling and pushing on top of him. She held the king of the underworld between her teeth and he would never be able to repay her for her generosity. She fully realized the power that she had in this moment over him. All his body issues and all his fears, but she made him shiver in pleasure. He would spend a thousand lifetimes to make this moment up to her. To think he’d been missing out on this kind of sensation all his life --he moaned as the pleasure built up nearly to a tipping point -- but then he wasn’t missing out on anything if it hadn’t been Persephone. This was some kind of healing. Some kind of magic. 

“Hey boss.” Thanatos touched down at the bottom of his office with his wings out. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a report file in the other. “Just got a look into tomorrow’s schedule and I think we need to--”

“GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW.” Hades yelled. He pushed himself and Persephone closer to the desk to conceal her. 

“But we have a one on one.” He scratched his head and looked at his watch to make sure he had the time right. 

Hades slammed his fist on his desk and looked up with wild bewildered eyes. Persephone curled up at the back of Hades desk, hidden by the front paneling. A grin twisted up the side of her face and she began to stroke Hades cock while Thanatos was still in the room. 

Hades made a soft squeak and covered it up with a cough. “Thanatos,” He said very quietly. His hands gripped the armrests intensely. “If you don’t get the fuck out of my office right now I will shred your wings from your back and feed them to my dog.” 

“Uh. Okay. I guess we’ll reschedule.” Thanatos backed up. A giggle erupted from underneath the desk. “What was that?” Thanatos tilted his head to the side.

“NOW.” Hades seethed.

Thanatos ran, tripping over Persephone’s coat on the floor, but he didn’t stop.

“AND CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!” Hades thundered. Once he was out of the room, Hades slumped in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand. “I’m going to need a more private office.” He muttered. “Fucking glass doors.” A pink hand reached out from underneath his desk and twirled along his cock. Pink lips followed. 

Hades shuddered as she continued where she had left off. Her tongue a spellweaver. Her lips a ritual. The pleasure a sacrifice that he didn’t feel worthy of. The tension built from scratch again but the path was already blazing. He bucked up into her mouth now, hitting the back of her throat. She gagged around his girth and her eyes watered to keep him contained. He found her lock of her hair and he twisted his finger into it, pulling tight. Persephone moaned now too. 

“I’m close.” Hades trembled. Persephone’s rhythm was relentless and Hades bucked wildly now. His breath hitched. “Oh, Persephone.” He moaned tortured in pleasure. “Kore. Oh. Fuck. Me.” 

She gasped and he came powerfully onto her shirt. It dripped down to her belly. They both breathed heavily. Hades reached down and pulled her up into his lap. He nuzzled into her, sleep dragging him down. “Sorry about your shirt.” He muttered, not really that apologetic. He rubbed his hand over her stomach, massaging in his fluid to her skin like lotion. A warmth neither of them could explain absorbed his cum quickly.   
In response, Persephone purred and kissed his cheek. “Did I make you feel good?”

“Mhm.” Hades nodded. “Too good. So good in fact, I’m afraid I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go back.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into his chest like a teddy bear. 

Persephone laughed. “Well, I’ll be sure to make this a recurring appointment.” 

“Fill my calendar.” Hades kissed her forehead. 

“I will when I can.” Perspehone sighed, eyeing her coat on the floor. She’d have to go back soon. 

“You know,” Hades followed her gaze. He didn’t want their time to be over so quickly either. “I have some more meetings today I’d love to cancel.”


End file.
